Massages
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: After a long night at Wrestlemania XXViii, John just wants to relax. Too bad his boyfriend has a surprise for him. Slash, Cena/Adam, rated for language and themes, ONESHOT


**I'm kinda glad that Cena lost at Wrestlemania XXViii, and I really hope that I'm not going to die from that statement-I love you baby-because it gave me the opportunity to do this. It's something that I've been thinking about for a while, and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>John groaned as he entered his hotel room for the night. All of his muscles hurt, his boyfriend hadn't been backstage when his match had finished, and to top it all of he had lost to a glorified movie star. Really, all he wanted to do was curl up with his boyfriend and pretend that day had never happened.<p>

"Surprise," Adam said softly, smiling brightly from his position sitting cross legged at the end of the bed. Johns jaw dropped, just barely remembering to shut the door behind him before he stared around the room. Adam had turned down the bed and decorated the room with candles, all of them flickering softly and John could see more in the bathroom. He'd also stripped down, and was wearing only his jeans. Spotting the small bottle on the nightstand, John flushed in embarrassment.

"Uh…Adam, I don't know if I can…" he trailed off quietly. Adam laughed softly and stood, moving over to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around John's neck.

"It's massage oil," he explained. "I figured that you'd be sore so I thought that a hot bath to soak out the aches and pains, then a good massage before a good night's sleep might help." John sighed in relief.

"That sounds wonderful," he agreed gratefully. Adam smiled and brushed his lips over Johns lightly before he pulled back and wrapped his fingers lightly around the hem of the younger man's shirt, tugging it upwards and off over his head. Groaning slightly, John raised his arms and let his elder boyfriend strip his shirt off before the elder blonde got started on his belt buckle.

"I love you," John groaned, leaning in slightly to brush a kiss over Adams lips. The elder blonde smiled softly and pushed John's jeans down, before his underwear quickly followed. John flushed slightly at his flaccid dick, especially since it never needed more than a glance at a half-naked Adam to become fully hard. Adam didn't say a word, simply took Johns hand and led him to the bathroom, letting the younger man lean on him to get in the bath before sitting on the ledge behind him and running Johns shoulders gently. The American groaned and sunk lower in the water, his muscles loving both the soak and the massage.

"You're amazing," he moaned. Adam laughed and pressed a little harder, getting a loud groan from John in the process.

"I know," he assured the younger man, leaning down to drop a soft kiss on the short dark blonde hair. "Now just relax." He stood up and walked out of the bathroom, pulling the door ajar to keep the softly swirling steam inside. John sighed and rested his head on the back of the bath, letting the hot water do its job.

Eventually, he struggled out of the water and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist and pulling the plug before walking into the bedroom to find Adam stretched out on the bed, book in hand.

"You ready for your massage?" the elder blonde asked looking up. John nodded and fell face first on the bed, causing Adam to laugh.

"C'mon big boy," he teased, wrapping his hands around Cena's bicep and tugging slightly. "Move up."

"Drag me," John said, his voice muffled by the blankets. Adam rolled his eyes fondly and tugged harder.

"I'm not that strong," he reminded John. "Just move your big ass." Grumbling his boyfriend did so, tilting his head to the side.

"You love my big ass," he muttered. Adam laughed again and slapped John's ass before he straddled it.

"That I do," he agreed, warming up the oil and beginning to work on Johns shoulders. "It's so sexy and groppable." Cena groaned and buried his face in the pillow, letting Adams firm hands work wonders on his back.

By the time Adam had finished with his boyfriends lower back, he was straddling John's thick thighs and had pulled the towel hiding John's bubble-butt from view off, tossing it aside. John was relaxed and asleep, and Adam liked it that way. It meant that his boyfriend wouldn't be suffering from his loss that night. Adam pulled the blankets up over John before crawling in next to him, draping himself half over Johns back and throwing a leg over the younger man's calves. He'd protect John while they slept, and then the other man could go back to being strong and fierce. Occasionally everyone, even the tops and doms, just needed a little love and care.

* * *

><p><strong>Partly for my beautiful girlfriend, who has proved to me without a doubt that there are actually some totally selfless people in this world who are loving and caring, and also that yes, the dominant partners are allowed to break down every so often and their subs will pick them up and take care of them. And partly for my JoMoFan-Spot, because this is a point she has tried to make over and over again.<strong>


End file.
